


Pining since childhood

by GirlOffShore



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pining, mlm, sambastian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOffShore/pseuds/GirlOffShore
Summary: The new farmer, Olive, spices some things up between the group with some new Truth or Dare cards. What will happen after a kiss is thrown in to the mix, that neither of the boys regret.
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. I haven't been kissed in a while

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificialheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialheart/gifts), [gingertrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertrash/gifts).



> I love my boys, but they don't get enough fanfics about them. This is my first fanfic so don't be mean please.
> 
> Gifted this to those who inspire me uwu
> 
> Thank you to ArtificialHeart for reading-You're a big inspiration <3
> 
> Please comment some requests :) jatthew and Duncney should be this summer :0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exciting game of Truth or Dare, Sam and Sebastian are left with some new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Chapter ever! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also Yes, I know Abigails Nickname is Abby but I like "Abbi" better :D

The new addition to the 3 friends hang out sessions’ wasn’t so bad.

It was nice having the farmer, Olive, around to spice up their Truth or Dare challenges with the cards she made.

"Alright Seb, It's your turn. Dare I'm guessing?' Said Abigail

"Obviously" The dark haired boy replied In a monotone but slightly enthusiastic voice.

The four of them were sitting on the cool tile floor in the back of the saloon. They had been there for a while. Nights with the farmer were always the longest, she was always prepared for when the group was bored. That's why she made a truth or dare card game (With the help of Abbi of course.) This way they wouldn't run out of ideas!

Abbi turned over a truth card. She showed it to Olive and snickered.

“What are you two laughing at? Sebby has done every dare in the book, I bet he’s done this one already” Said Sam, Sebastian’s closest friend.

“I bet so too” Ollie whispered to the purple haired girl.

The snickering continued for a short minuet before the two girls were interrupted by a loud “ehem” accompanied by an eye roll.

“Can we just continue with the dare, I wanna get it over with.” Sebastion said, clearly annoyed.

“Yeah of course” Abigail said, trying to hold in a giggle. “Alright, Seb. ‘Passionately kiss the person to your left.’”

Sebastian’s cheeks flushed a pale red as he looked to the left, only to see the blonde man next to him.

“What? Too chicken? I guess I wouldn’t mind having you pay for my drinks.” Abigail said referring to the deal they made the first time they played truth or dare together.

“Wait, don’t I get a say in this? I’m the one to his left after all!” Sam said frantically, his face becoming a bright red color. 

“Well, obviously you have to consent, but it’s not like I’m asking you to blow him in front of everyone.” Abbi said with a slight smirk.

The farmer gave her a light shove. “How about you guys split the price of the check, that way it’s fair. Unless you guys complete the dare, that is.” She was smiling. Everyone knew she would cover the check even if they refused to go through with the dare. It happened once before when Abigail refused to ask Gus if he had any condoms in the back. It was a dare made by Sam after Abbi dared him to ask Shane how big he thinks his dick is. 

“Fuck it, whatever” Sebastian said as he leaned to his left.

Sam's eyes grew wide as he sat looking at the man to his right. They had been friends for nearly 10 years, but they never felt any romantic or sexual tension between them, so he didn’t know why this silly dare got him so flustered.

Before his mind could continue racing, he felt his lips touch sebastian’s. The kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime. Sam didn’t know why, but he didn’t want it to end. He held on for a second longer before the two boys slowly pulled apart, locking eyes for a quick second before looking away.

“Okay I did the dare, can we continue now?” Sebastian said, trying to break the awkward silence between the four of them.

“Actually, I’m a bit hungry. Sam, mind grabbing a pizza and another round of drinks for us? You can ask Emily to put it on my tab so it doesn’t add up on the check if you want, I really don’t mind.” Ollie said, smiling at the blushing boy. 

“Huh, Oh yeah, sure.” Sam replied, trying his best to function properly.

The blonde tied hoodie around his waist as he quickly stood up, acting like he wasn’t getting a boner over kissing his best friend. He avoided eye contact as he walked up to the blue haired girl behind the bar.

Olive whispered something to the girl to her right, causing the two of them to laugh.

“What are you two laughing about?” The still flustered Sebastian asked his two friends.

“Oh nothing, just the hard-on you gave Sam,” said Abigail, in between giggles. Ollie elbowed her, trying to hold in her laughs as well.

“What?” Sebastian said before looking over at his friend who was frantically adjusting himself. His face became an even brighter shade of red as he looked at the blonde. 

“I’m gonna go help him carry the drinks, Emily seems pretty tired tonight!” Ollie said before walking over to the bar. “She’s just so awesome.” Said Abigail, casually. 

“I knew you liked her!” Sebastion replied, trying to distract his mind from the butterflies in his stomach.

“Yeah obviously, she’s amazing! At least I can control myself around her, unlike you with sam. Like seriously dude, you should have seen how red your face got!” 

Sebastian could feel his legs trembling under him. He didn’t know how to feel. Sure Sam was great, and the kiss wasn’t exactly terrible, but to have feelings towards his friend. He couldn’t even imagine.

“What the fuck dude, I don’t like sam! We’re just friends, besides he's totally straight.”

It had been about a month since Seb had come out as gay towards the group. It was fairly obvious, so not much changed, he only wished he could tell his family. 

“I’m just effin’ with you dude! But come on, he’s the only male you interact with. If you plan on getting laid in the near future, you better actually talk to some guys” Abigail said looking at her friend.

It was hard for Seb to picture a life with any other guy besides for Sam. The two of them had been planning to live in the city together for years. He guesses he never realized he would soon have to settle and start a family, he just never really fell for anyone.

Meanwhile Ollie was talking with Sam while they were waiting on their order.

“First kiss with seb huh? What’s the feedback!?” The farmer said, brushing her brown hair out of her face, showing a soft smile.

“Uh--Yeah. I mean..It wasn't bad--i guess..I’m never doing it again though. Obviously.” the blushing boy replied.

“Oh come on dude! If you wanted to hide your feelings, you shouldn't have worn skinny jeans tonight!

“Oh fuck you!” Sam said blushing harder. “It’s not because of Seb..I just haven't been kissed in a while and I’m just not sure how to react!” 

“Alright bud, I’ll believe you,” ollie said, winking at Emily as she handed them their pizza. “Now let’s go bring this stuff over”


	2. A Long Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short transition chapter. Ollie goes to Seb for advice on her crush.

The night seemed longer than usual. Sebastian went out for a smoke to avoid the lingering awkwardness between him and his best friend. 

“Mind if I join you? I need a bit of fresh air,” Olive said, smiling at Seb. 

“Sure, whatever.” The boy replied.

Sam’s gaze followed Sebastian as he left the building, while Abigail watched the girl to Seb’s left. 

It was one of the warmer nights, something that was rare for this time of the year. The moonlight shown down onto the two blushing friends.

“Look, if you’re here to ask me about Sam, it wasn’t anything, it was just a dare.”

“What? Oh, Right, you and Sam” Ollie replied to Sebastian, “I mean yeah, that’s cool, but I was gonna ask you about Abbi. If that’s okay, of course!”

“Huh, Yeah go ahead.”

“Ok so I have a plan. I was thinking about asking her to spend the night at my place tomorrow, and then ask her out later that night. Do you think that's a good Idea? Ollie said, clearly flustered.

“Oh! Yeah, thats cute! But-uh- we were all gonna have a sleepover tommor--” 

“Oh shit. Damn, Okay.” Ollie said, cutting Seb off, “it’s chill, I can ask her another day,” She continued, her face relaxing from the normally cheerful expression. 

Sebastian was conflicted. He and Sam could always just hang out tomorrow without Abbi, but for some reason everything felt different. Sam was acting strange all night, like a young boy who had just met a pretty girl in the park. Maybe he was embarrassed, after-all, Sebastian did kiss him in front of everyone. But Abbi really liked Ollie, and she deserved to be happy.

“It’s alright, Sam can just crash at my place tomorrow, besides, we chill together all the time. You two go have some fun” Sebastian said with a wink.

“Really?” Ollie smiled before embracing Seb in a tight hug, “You’re the best! Thank you!” 

The two went back inside. Sam and Abigail were chatting on the couch. Sam looked worried.

“Hey guys, sorry it took so long, we got caught up in a conversation!”

“No worries, Sam and I were just joking around!” Abigail replied to the girl standing in front of her, blushing. She nudged Sam in the side before looking back at Olive. “I think I’m gonna head home though, I’m getting sleepy. Hey Seb, you still up for tomorrow night?”

“Actually, Abbs, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tomorrow. Just the two of us?” Ollie said, her face becoming more red with each second

“I thought you’d never ask! Hell Yeah!” Replied Abigail.

Sam was still curled up on the couch, with knees pressed to his chest. The red tint in his eyes matched the blush on his cheeks and nose. It was obvious that he had been crying. Wiping his eyes, he looked up.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us tomorrow huh?” Sebastian said with a forced chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood.

“I suppose so,” Sam replied with a light smirk, the red of his face becoming much more apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment some requests--Give me feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the love! I was not expecting that!! Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
